


Drabble and shit

by icantthinkofagoodurl



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: M/M, maybe I'll go back one day, sorry - Freeform, these are shit guys, theyre just things I'll never finish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-05-29 08:32:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6366982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icantthinkofagoodurl/pseuds/icantthinkofagoodurl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some unfinished Frank/Matt fics that I never got around to editing or ending<br/>each chapter can be a different fic but I had maybe planned to combine them idk</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. safehouse

Set six months after season 2

Matt was tired. The kind of tired that a good sleep won't fix, the type of tired that is etched into your bones. He was fighting, still fighting. Sometimes he thought he might just be doing it out of habit. Not to save the Hell’s Kitchen, just because he had nothing left but the war. Matt held no delusions, there was no saving the city, not really, not when the people didn't want to be saved. The Hand had taken over his city, moved in without a single attempt to stop them. People who had been trafficking for Fisk were now trading for the Hand. Defeating them was impossible, Matt didn't pretend he could win, he was one man, and they had endless soldiers at their disposal. Naboo was dead, but the Hand survives. They always survive. Matt won't. Elektra didn't. It was simply a matter of how long it would take for the city to eat him alive. A small part of him believed it already had. He still kept Nelson and Murdock alive, if the name was a lie. He rarely took cases, if he did, it was never a big case, big cases meant nothing, there was always someone on the jury being threatened or paid. He knew of a few judges who were benefiting heavily from the Hand’s deep pockets. The justice system was corrupt, even if Matt had evidence against the Hand. he doesn't. He couldn't get it through the legal system, The Hand owned the city, even the papers were printing what they wanted. The media was slowly turning people against him, it was subtle, but it was there. Always adding “crazy vigilante” before anything about Daredevil. Highlighting how the police investigations had been interfered with. It wasn't long before they would post a spread that would turn the people against him for good.

It was a trap, he'd known it would be. But he'd hoped, foolishly perhaps. That he could make a difference. There had been rumors, whispering through the city, The Hand had a shipment coming in. A big one. members of the organization were speculating, most of them though it was the Black Sky. Elektra was dead, but the hand has put their faith in others they believed to be a “Black Sky” before. The child that Stick killed had been one. He had thought, maybe if he just saved one kid, take away the hands idol and they crumble. Save a kid. Save the Kitchen. There was no shipment, just thirty seven people with swords and bows. Waiting for him. He should have sensed it, should have known. He beat them, barely. More were coming. There were always more coming. He was stumbling. Leaping across rooftops and collapsing when he landed. He'd lost the cowl at some point during the fight, he doubted the members of The Hand could identify him. But if they did… well, he had more immediate problems. He'd stumbled his way from the dock, made it to the edge of Hell's Kitchen. He was bleeding, a lot, it was getting harder to tune out the pain. He found the house banging his ruined fists on the door. The response was a steady heartbeat and the click of a guns safety being flicked off. 

 

There was someone knocking on the door. Frank stiffened, loading the gun he had been cleaning and walking towards the door. The whole point of a safehouse was the anonymity, people weren't supposed to find him. But then, the people looking for him wouldn't knock. There was only one person who knew where his safehouse was. Frank pulled open the door, safety off and gun at the ready. Matt Murdock was leaning on his doorframe, in full costume except for the cowl, there was no sign of that. "What are you doing here Red?" he asked gruffly. It was bad enough that Murdock knew of his safe houses. They had an agreement, while they each knew where the other lived, they pretended not to. They certainly didn't visit. Red just stood there, his gaze off centered, as though he was staring just above Frank's shoulder. Frank had assumed the blind thing was a ruse, the way superman wears glasses in those comics his son loved. But the way Murdock was looking without focusing on anything, the bastard really was blind. Still didn't explain what he was doing at Frank's door. "Red, why are you here?" Murdock replied, his voice rough. "Aren't you going to invite me in?" Frank stepped aside allowing him entrance, despite his better judgement. Murdock smirked, and limped into the safe house. He did a good job at hiding it, but Frank had had enough injuries of his own to not see the bad shape Murdock was in. "Christ Red," Frank breathed and moved to help the vigilante onto the couch. Murdock waved him off, managing to stumble his way over to it. He collapsed with a wince, barely conscious. “What happened?” Murdock didn't answer, he was vaguely aware the Frank was saying something, but Matt couldn't focus on his voice. He had got to Frank, he was safe. Not many people would associate the Punisher with safety, well, Matt wasn't most people. He passed out within moments.

Frank patched him up the best he could, God knows what Red had gone up against, he had gashes all across his body, deep lacerations across his chest and back. Frank managed to get the top half of Murdock's gear off without disturbing the cuts, and set to work cleaning the wounds. Why Murdock had come to him, Frank had no idea. That girl from the rooftop, if she'd survived, would have been a much better choice. The guy had friends, the other lawyer and Karen, he could have gone to one of them. Why would he come here? From the state of his chest, he'd been badly wounded before. and even if he had been able to stitch his chest himself, there was no way he could have done the wound on his back. The scar was thick enough to show the extent of the injury and there was no way Murdock could have taken care of it without help. So he had help, people who knew a hell of a lot more about stitching wounds than Frank did. And yet he had come to Frank. A man who he hated, whose actions he despised. A man who was cleaning his wounds and stitching him up for no reason other than Murdock had knocked on his door. Frank sighed. Undressed the lawyer down to his boxers and did what he could for the injured man. There was an arrowhead embedded in his calf, the wound a mess, like someone had twisted the arrow while it was in Red's leg. Frank got it out, but I wasn't clean, it would scar badly, but from what he could see of Murdock in the dimly lit room, the man was used to scars. 

When Matt woke the first thing that he noticed was that he wasn't wearing pants, the second thing that hit him was the pain. His senses were acute and while that was something he wouldn't trade, it didn't help with the waves of pain racking though his body. He groaned and tried to sit up, but felt calloused hands holding him down. "Careful Red, don't want to pull any of those stitches." Frank's voice. Shit.   
"What happened?" Matt's voice was rough, it hurt to speak.   
"Hell if I know Red, looks to me like you got your ass handed to you." Matt glared, it was odd, he wasn't looking directly at Frank, but the heat in his expression was clearly directed at him. "Red you came knocking at my door all beat to hell and passed out on my couch, don't go getting pissed at me." Murdock frowned and silence stretched between them.   
"I'm sorry Frank." and that wasn't right Murdock ain't meant to sound that weak.   
"The hell are you apologizing for?" Murdock didn't answer, started to get to his feet, but swayed and had to grip the couch to stop himself from falling. "Don't be an idiot Red, you couldn't make it to the door in your state." Matt opened his mouth to protest, but Frank shushed him, "Sit down before you fall down Red." Matt frowned confusion evident on his face.   
"Why do you call me that?" he asked and Frank huffed a laugh,   
"Maybe you can't tell with the being blind and all, which I still have no idea how that works by the way, but your outfit is about as red as they get." Matt's brow furrowed,  
"No, you know who I am." something clicked for Frank then,   
"Yeah I know who you are, and it still doesn't mean shit to me. I told you before, I don't care what you do with your day.” What he'd told him was still true. Frank didn't care about who Red was when he wasn't the Devil of Hell's Kitchen. He wasn't going to use his knowledge of the guys identity against him. Murdock put on a mask to protect the people he was close to, Frank wasn't going to jeopardize that. Matt let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding and sat back down on the couch, wincing when he felt a twinge from his ribs. "They're not broken." Matt frowned, "The ribs," Frank explained, "they're pretty badly bruised, but they're not broken." Matt nodded, still sitting stiffly on the couch. Silence stretched. Frank sighed, "Why'd you come here Red?" The question took Matt by surprise, he opened his mouth, shut it again. Realizing he didn't have an answer.   
"I..." Murdock trailed off, sitting up, "Someone's coming." he warned, Frank reached for his gun. Matt frowned unhappy with the weapon, but he said nothing. 

 

 

 

There was a loud banging on the door, followed by a voice shouting, "Open the goddamned door Matt I know you're in there!" Frank looked to Murdock and mouthed "Karen?" Murdock shrugged, then winced at the movement. Frank unlocked the door, gun at the ready. Karen stumbled in, still yelling, she went silent when she saw Frank, breathing his name. "what are you..." she faded out when she saw Matt, who had stood and was swaying a little. He looked awful, there was nothing Frank could do about his blood loss, and it showed in how pale Matt's skin was. Also on how he was struggling to stay upright.   
“Fuck Matthew sit down.” Frank ignored, Karen, moving to stop Red from killing himself out of stupidity. Matt tried to shove him off, but he was too weak to do shit right now.   
“You called me Matthew.” and fuck if Red didn't sound pleased, damn stupid kid.   
“I swear if you get off that couch one more time I will shoot you again and it won't be a goddam warning shot.”   
“You shot him?” oh, Karen was still there.   
“I was only unconscious for a few hours.”  
“It was a warning shot.”  
“I had the mask on.”  
“I was just making sure he stayed out of it.”  
“it was just a graze really, it's not like he was going to kill me.”  
“I thought about it.”   
“But you didn't, see, I knew you were fond of me.”  
“You're legs bleeding.”  
“Oh.”   
Karen was staring at them, Frank went back to ignoring her.  
“You must have torn the stitches, I told you not to get up.” Matt sighed, and Frank set to work re stitching the leg wound.   
“I can do that myself you know.”   
“You came here Red.”   
Someone barged through the door shouting incoherently,   
“Foggy?” Matt sounded incredulous. tHe other lawyer, not a threat. Frank refocused on Matt’s leg.   
“The point of a safe house is that no one knows where it is.” Frank muttered under his breath.   
“I'm sorry Frank.” Matt started, but Frank cut him off.   
“Not your fault Red, you got people who care about you, need ‘em too, with the lack of care you show yourself.”   
“Matt what the hell?” the lawyer, Nelson. “it was all over the news, I thought you were dead.” he slammed a paper down on the coffee table, Matt flinched. “What is the Punisher doing here? He shot you in the head Matt. He's a murderer, are you buddies with him now? what the hell?” It was barely noticeable, but Frank tensed at Foggy’s words. Matt probably wouldn't have picked up on it if he hadn't been so close.   
“What are you doing here Foggy?” Matt’s tone was harsher than Frank had heard from him before. He raised his brow at Murdock, he just shook his head. the message was clear, there was bad blood, Matt would deal with it. Stay out. He didn't know when the two of them had gotten so good at reading each other, but they had, whether they were fighting each other or beside each other, they understood each other. Frank replaced the gauze that Matt had bled through, staying out was not his strong suit, not when people he cared about were involved. And where had that come from. Frank frowned, but it was true, he cared for the idiotic man on his couch. When that had happened Frank had no idea. It wasn't good.   
“I'll go ah, wash these.” He said picking up the dirtied bandages. Red put a gentle hand on his shoulder, you don't have to go. Frank stood picking up the medkit and heading towards the kitchen yes I do. Karen and the lawyer started yelling accusations the instant Frank left the room. Nelson’s voice the loudest   
“He's a psycho killer Matt!” 

“Both of you shut up!” they were stunned quiet, “thank you.” Matt took a deep breath calming himself. “How did you find me?” Karen answered him, resting a hand on Foggy's shoulder to keep him from any further outburst.   
“I followed the trail, Brett said they found over forty unconscious men on 69th street, I uh, hacked some security footage, saw Daredevil, seemed to be in a bad way. I tracked you on the security cameras until you reached this part of town, then you just disappeared. I called Foggy, we searched the district for hours. I found a blood trail. It wasn't hard to follow, there was a lot of blood. It led me here. I texted Foggy the location.”   
“Thirty seven. “  
“what?” foggy asked  
“you said there were over forty, there were only thirty seven.”   
“You took on thirty seven guys alone? I thought you were done with that shit.” Foggy   
“The Hand have taken over the city-” Foggy cut Matt off.   
“I don't care Matt, you let the police deal with it!”   
“The police are corrupt, putting Fisk away did nothing but change the people who was paying them off-”   
“We thought you were dead Matt! Don't you get that?” Foggy cried  
“Well, I'm not. You can go home.”   
Nelson stared at him, dumbfounded.   
“I am so sick of finding you beaten half to death on the ground!   
“Foggy-”   
“no listen to me, I never know if you're dead or alive. Six months ago I found you unconscious on a rooftop after HE SHOT YOU IN THE HEAD!” and what? you guys are friends now? Two crazy assholes who take the law into their own hands? Do you kill people too now Matt?” Foggy was red with anger “This is just like what happened when Elektra was here last time, she's bad for you Matt. You nearly failed Uni because of her.”  
“Elektra is dead.” Matt deadpanned  
“Oh Matt, I'm sorry I..”  
“Go to work Foggy, you don't want to be late, they might take away your position as named partner. Can't have that now, can we.” It became clear to Frank then, Murdock was trying to push them away, they'd already gone their own ways sure, Nelson to some fancy law firm and Karen was putting her skills to use as a journalist. Red was making sure they didn't come back. It was cruel, Frank hadn't thought Murdock had it in him. Red had taken the easy road, the one where he's alone, that never lead anywhere good. Nelson stormed out, slamming the door behind him. Karen was crying, “we thought you died Matt.”   
“That's funny, I seem to recall you saying that not having me in your life was exactly what you wanted.”   
“It's been six months, when are you going to stop this?” Matt said nothing. Karen looked to where Frank was standing “I hope you two are happy together, you're a perfect match.” and she was gone too.   
“Are you sure this is how you want to play it?” Frank asked, Matt sighed, he sounded exhausted. “It's better this way.”  
“She loves you.” Red just shook his head “She shouldn't.” Frank sighed, sitting next to Murdock on the couch.   
“I need to close down this safe house, if they can find us than the guys chasing you can too.”   
Matt nodded, “I'll get out of your hair then.”   
“You can't even walk Red. I'm not letting you run off and get yourself killed.”   
“Why?” Frank frowned, “I'm nothing to you, an annoyance at best. Why not?”   
“Same reason you came here when you needed help Red. You're not nothing to me, never were.” 

Moving Red had been difficult, neither of them had cars so they had to get across town without one. They also had the clothing issue, Frank had no civilian clothes with him and Matt only had the costume. Frank had had to leave Red for an hour or so while he picked some up and that had sparked an argument, Matt insisting that he didn't need a babysitter and Frank unwilling to leave him unprotected in his weakened state. Necessity won out, and Frank had made a trip to the nearest clothing store he could find, picking up a pair of sweats and a white shirt, adding a pair of glasses when he walked past a stand. He acquired a van from a kid in the meatpacking district, money wasn't much of an issue for Frank, he kept plenty around for days like this. In a city like Hell's Kitchen, money can get you anything you need. Once he had the van getting to a new safehouse was easy enough. Red wouldn't stop complaining about the van, going off about how it smelt like weed and piss. Frank could not smell either of those things but kept a window open anyway, if only to appease Matt. As far as he was concerned, a complaining Red meant he wasn't feeling like complete shit anymore and that was a good sign. it wasn't a long drive, but Matt had fallen asleep in the passenger seat, so Frank took it upon himself to run some errands, grocery shopping being one of them. He never kept perishables at the safe houses, never know how long you'll be away. He was about to check out when he saw the paper. DAREDEVIL DEFEATED? There was a photo of Matt, cowl off, but the photographer was far enough away that he wouldn't be recognized. He was surrounded by men in black, all armed with swords or bows, like the ones from that rooftop six months ago. When he'd discovered that his lawyer was also a crazy vigilante. Frank grabbed a copy of the paper, and a few others, Red was front page news in Hell's Kitchen.   
Matt was awake when he returned to the van.   
“Did you get any food?” he asked once Frank was in the car. Frank grunted his assent and starred the ignition. Matt was staring at him, “What?” Frank asked   
“Nothing, just, surprised is all.” he replied, a hint of a smile stretching into his face.   
“What?” Frank was a man of many words. Matt was fully smiling now.  
“You cook.” he said, amusement clear in his voice.  
“I had too, Maria burnt water if she was allowed in the kitchen. The kids used to distract her, make sure she'd stay out. She knew she was terrible, but she offered to cook anyway. Just to see us squirm.” Frank quietened, he hadn't thought about that in a long time.   
“She sounds like quite the woman.” Matt said  
“She was.” Frank said. Matt nodded, turning towards the window. He'd seemed happy to let the subject drop. Frank was glad. People always had a way of making him uncomfortable when he talked about his family. Always asking for more, acting like they'd made some ‘breakthrough’ in getting Frank to speak. He liked talking about his family, he really did. it helped him to remember them. But people always pushed, scrambling after every bit of information he gave them. Murdock seemed to get it. Frank appreciated that in him. It also made him wonder who he had lost.   
They arrived at his safehouse in good time, despite Matt's insistence that they could have got there an hour earlier if Frank wasn't being so paranoid. Murdock got progressively more amused as they drove, actually laughing out loud when Frank took a wrong turn to ensure they weren't being followed. Frank and Matt managed to get into the apartment building without incident. Murdock leaning heavily on Frank's shoulder as they made their way towards the old elevator. Frank normally took the stairs, not for exercise or anything. He just really did not trust the creaky old elevator. By some miracle they arrived on the third floor safely.  
Frank unlocked the door and lead Matt inside, collecting the groceries and packing them away. He looked up to see Murdock feeling his way around the small apartment. His elegant fingers running along the wall and tracing the furniture. 

 

in new safehouse Matt takes in apartment like he's well blind. Frank asks how he can fight so well extra Matt briefly explains stick. 

scene where Matt in having s bath or shower and Frank is there because Matt's an invalid also sex. Matt's washing his hair is Frank's washing Matt's hair and a dye runs down the drain “You dye your hair?” Matt laughs, “ever since I was a kid, the colors mostly stained in now, only have to redo it once a year or so now.”   
“why?”   
Matt laughs, bitterly, angrily.  
“Stick didn't like it, too memorable, his soldiers aren't meant to be noticed.” 

 

You’re hurtin’ a lot right now, Murdock, with good reason. But you don’t want to be me. You needed to remember that.”


	2. send the blind man shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> any excuse for a MattxFrankxHenry threesome

Matt wasn't looking for trouble, he really wasn't. The food situation at the firm had been dire for weeks and no one had made a move to do anything about it. Until they ran out of coffee. The three of them ran on coffee alone and going without was not an option. Karen was busy investigating a case and Foggy was busy looking for loopholes in a contract and so that left Matt on shopping duty. That would be fine, except they both have very specific coffee brands. And Matt was blind. He had followed his nose to the right aisle and was standing in front of coffee. At least he hoped he was, all the scents in the store were blending together and Matt could barely differentiate between the different foods let alone the brands of coffee. He gave up trying and pulled eight different jars randomly from the shelf, one of them was bound to be the right brand, maybe. He added a few biscuits to his basket to get them through the day as well as something he thought were chocolates. The longer he spent in the store the more overwhelmed he was getting, so he gave up and went to pay. If his colleagues had a problem with his purchases, than they should know better than to send a blind man shopping. The line at the register was long despite how late it was, so Matt struck up a conversation with the guy behind him in the queue. He was cute, a bit shy, but he was just the distraction Matt needed. Matt payed for his food, (can you call it food?) and left. Waiting in the bus stop, and looking as pathetic as he could while still being attractive paid off. The guy, Henry, came out of the store, arms filled with groceries (the healthy kind) He loaded them into a van, climbing into the driver's seat. Matt could hear him debating whether to approach the “sexy blind redhead” and smirked to himself, heading over to the van. Matt tapped on the window and Henry got all flustered, cute. Window now open, Matt leaned in. “Aren't you going to offer me a ride?” Henry spluttered and Matt bit his lip, drawing the man's gaze. His heartbeat quickened and Matt smiled.   
“Where do you want to go?” Henry asked, Matt smirked,   
“How about your place?” Henry made some incoherent sounds, “Would you like that?” Matt asked and Henry when assured him that yes, yes he would very much like that, a smile spread across Matt’s face.   
The drive was quick and Henry was getting more nervous by the second. Matt placed a hand on his thigh, stroking gently. Henry's heart fluttered. The van pulled into an apartment building car park. and Matt leaned over the second the car was in park, his lips meeting Henry's in a chaste kiss that he soon deepened, tongue sliding into Henry's mouth. Henry gave out a little moan, and wasn't that pretty. They got out of the van, taking their groceries with them. Matt leaped on the boy the second the elevator door closed and Henry grounded and thrusted against Matt's thigh. the elevator dinged and they jumped apart a woman stepping in and giving the two of them some very judgemental looks, judgemental looks have never been that effective on Matt. He smirked at her as he followed Henry out of the elevator. The apartment was big, all open plan except for the separate bedroom and ensuites. Matt smiled, slowing Henry to lead him to the kitchen where he started putting away his purchases. Matt soon grew bored and started licking at Henry's throat. Henry moaned, giving up on the groceries and leaning into Matt's touch. Matt fell to his knees, unzipping Henry's jeans and pulling out his half hard cock. Matt got to work, his head bobbing up and down and his hands on Henry's hips, encouraging him to thrust into Matt's mouth. Matt heard a clang on the ground from the apartment door. A man with a steady familiar heartbeat was standing in the doorway. “Frank! what are you doing back?” Henry asked jumping away from Matt and pulling his pants up. Frank wasn't looking at Henry, he was staring at Murdock. Matt held up his hands in a placating manner backing away from Frank.   
“I know what you're thinking Frank, and I swear to you I didn't know.”   
“you know each other?” Henry was looking between them, bewildered.   
“Frank I didn't know he was your Henry.”   
They fight, Matt only dodging and deflecting never attacking, and their fight turns to sex as the so often do and then they have a hot threesome with Henry and there's lots of Frank calling Matt red because I love that.


	3. I wrote this at 3am I'm sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i don't know what this is

Matt's going through some shit, his fights are getting more violent, the people he attacks more severely hurt. He's pushed away his friends and his identity, Daredevil is no longer a part of him; Daredevil is all of him. Matt Murdock is the mask he puts on, and he puts it on less and less. The light that burns in Matt is in danger of being snuffed out. Frank won't stand for that. He puts Matt in situations where he has to stop Frank from hurting someone, where he has to protect people from the Punisher. Murdock gets angry, attacking Frank without holding back. Frank takes it, because Matt needs it. And when their fights slow and Red has him pinned. Well, sex and violence have always streamed closely from each other. And Frank takes it, because Matt needs it. Murdock knows that Frank will come when he calls, th

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> these are actually so bad praise to everyone who read them


	4. DOG KENNEL AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank hates people, Foggy makes blind people jokes, Matt definitely does not need a guide dog, Elektra adopts a puppy and Karen punches Stick in the face. A.K.A the one where everyone has issues and they deal with them by hugging puppies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NO VIGILANTE SHIT 
> 
> Matt Murdock/Frank Castle 
> 
> Stick the Dick - Origin, one time Matt was out with everyone and he was really very drunk. He would like it on record that he was so very drunk that he may have said a certain rhyming thing that maybe got picked up and maybe they sung a little song
> 
> I am aware in the marvel 616 verse he has a rotty called max but in the daredevil tv he’s got a pitbull or a staffy i honestly thought it was a staffy when i first saw it so poetic licence and all

Frank hates people. He spent all day calling up kennels to leave Trouble with while he's away and not a single one of them were going to take her. Not even when he offered them extra. He was pissed and he wanted to hit something. Or someone. He was running out of options. He has no family to leave her with, he couldn't take her with him, for obvious reasons. A war zone is no place for a dog. Even one who's fought as much as   
Trouble has. The dog rested her head on his thigh, sensing his distress. She was a good dog, she deserved to to be looked after. He really shouldn't have taken her. He was always going to ship out for long periods of time, but he had seen her there, the bandage on her leg and the distrust she showed everyone that approached her. She was a survivor, and well, Maria had always said he was a softy. He was down to the last kennel, sighing Frank dialed the number on their website. A young woman answered “Good afternoon, this is Homestead Boarding Kennels and Cattery how can we help you?”   
“Uh hi, I want to book my dog in. I'm going on tour for a few months and I need someone to look out for her.” Frank wasn't above playing the military card, not when it came to Trouble.  
“Of course Sir, what dates will you be away for?” she asked, and Frank rattled off the details.   
“How old is your girl?” She asked, and Frank looked at Trouble. He had no idea. He'd picked her up from rescue because no one else would take her. No one wants a dog that can fight.   
“Uh, four? She's probably around four. She was a rescue.” he explained  
“And the name and breed of your pup?” There is was the thousand dollar question.   
“She's a Pitbull.” There was a silence on the other end.   
“I'm sorry Sir, we can't accept your dog here, it's against the kennels policy.” Frank was silent. “There is someone I can recommend you to Sir, they're a fair distance, but I'm certain they'll accept your girl.”   
“Who?” Frank asked, and wrote down the details as they were given to him. 

It was a long drive, and Frank was shipping out in two days. He loaded up his ute that night, and left the house at five am. Trouble sitting in the passenger seat. He arrived at the address the girl had given him at 1400. There was a large paddock out the front, where a blonde girl was running around with a pair of golden retrievers. He knew it was designed to do so, but it still reassured him that Trouble wouldn't be locked in a cage the whole time. Murdock and Son Boarding and Training Kennels was written boldly across the doorway to a small building, Frank assumed to be the office. He looked over at Trouble, “Guess it's worth a shot.” he said, and the dog seemed to understand, she was like that, sometimes Frank thought she knew exactly what he was saying. They headed toward the small office, Trouble following cautiously. He didn't know how she's react to being around other dogs. Probably not well. He clipped the lead onto her collar and led her inside. There was a man behind a desk talking in the phone, he smiled at Frank and gestured to a seat in the corner of the room. Frank took his cue and sat, Trouble lying between his feet. The dog was far from relaxed, she was sniffing every inch of the room, but she didn't seem as freaked out as Frank was expecting. The man behind the desk was having a heated argument in the phone, and Frank couldn't help but overhear.   
“No, No it's not fine Foggy! It doesn't work like that.” he paused, listening to the other person, ‘Foggy’ Frank assumed. “You can't just buy me a guide dog!” Frank looked up, the man had was wearing darkened glasses, he hadn't noticed at first, but the guy was blind. “Not only can you not afford a dog Foggy, I don't need one.” he listened again and sighed sounding exasperated “You already bought the dog didn't you? Christ Foggy really? No I'm not taking it. I'm sure he's cute Foggy.” The man sighed again one hand rubbing his temples. “Of course I don't hate dogs I own a dog kennel. No Foggy. I don't need a dog.” His expression softened in response to what was being said on the other end of the phone. “I'm not lonely Fog.” The blonde girl he had seen in the paddock earlier walked into the office.   
“Oooh is that Foggy? Has he got the puppy yet?” she asked and the blind man started yelling about conspiracies.   
“I don't need a dog, Karen why didn't you tell him I don't need a dog.” The question was addressed at the blonde, Karen.   
“Come on Matt, he’s so adorable you'll love him.”   
“You've met the dog? Am I the only person who didn't know about this?” he sighed again, he seemed to be doing that a lot, Frank couldn't really blame the guy. “No don't bring it here. Foggy don't-” Matt held up the phone, “He hung up. Karen why do I have a dog, I don't need a dog. I'm pretty sure I've said that. I said that didn't I?”   
“Sure you did boss,” the blonde replied “You also walked into that wall the other day.”   
“That wasn't- I just wasn't paying attention, it was three am.”   
“Uh huh, So what are you going to call him?” Matt was shaking his head in disbelief,   
“Don't you have a job you're meant to be doing?” he asked Karen and she grinned at him.  
“I've walked all of kennel three, I'm about to start on the baths for today, did you want any of the Rotty’s washed? she asked   
“No, they should I got stuck into them last week. Just check on Klara she should be due to come into season soon.”   
“Okay, I'll do her before the baths. There's only a few kennel dogs anyway.” Karen replied, and headed out of the office building.   
“Sorry about that Sir, it's been one of those days.” Frank huffed a laugh in response   
“No problem, it was quite entertaining.” Matt gave him a wry smile

 

 

 

Checks in trouble Matt gives him quick tour trouble loves him first thing Frank asks what breed of dog he's getting Matt laughs and says he didn't even think to ask offers to send Frank updates and photos of trouble while he's on tour Frank gratefully accepts cud he loves his dog 

 

 

Elektra is working with Matt they were both trained by Stick the Dick but they aren’t with him anymore 

They all have issues and hide from them by playing with puppies


	5. i have no idea what this is

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt decides that if he can't stop people from controlling over Hell's Kitchen than he would take over himself. AKA the one where Matt Murdock is the kingpin and Police Captain Frank Castle discovers there is more to Murdock than he realised.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: So this might be a little OOC from the tv show. I'm following the path that Matt has managed to stay away from for so long. That Frank helped him stay away from in The devil in cell block D.   
> This is Matt Murdock when no one was there to stop him from becoming that darkness. He is bitter and he is grieving and he has given up hope for Hell's Kitchen. The city has turned on him and he has turned his back on the city. Frank told him he was one bad day away from becoming him. This is Matt Murdock after that bad day.  
> Frank didn't become the punisher when his family died he became a cop and punished those responsible through the legal system, by killing them, but it was legal, cod he's a cop, and they were shooting back.

It was worse than he had originally assumed. He knew there were corrupt officers within the police force, he wasn't a fool. He had planned this whole operation so that he could weed out the bad ones. It was a simple plan, he'd told each squadron that the DA had been planning a big raid on the docks, he knew that corrupt officers would run straight to the meeting point. But Frank new where they met. After that, it was a game of watch and wait. He took the high ground, setting up on a rooftop with a good view of the dock. He watched through his rifle scope as every single member of his police force that he had mentioned the sting to arrived at the meeting point he had discovered when he tracked a dirty cop to it last month. And every one of those men, good men, or so he'd thought, left holding a yellow envelope. Paid off, not threatened or blackmailed. Just paid.  
“I thought you would have realized sooner.” Frank whipped around, clicking the safety off his gun as he did so. It was rare someone could get close to Frank without him knowing, it was unsettling that this man had. The man was dressed all in black, the material thin but looked to be reinforced. He was lean, strong, and while he had raised his hands in a placating gesture, his stance showed the man was capable of defending himself. It was the mask that gave him away, The black material covering his face down to the nose, leaving only the mouth visible. Etched into that fabric, the only part of the get up with colour was a tiny interlocking red DD. Daredevil. The Devil of Hell's Kitchen, the one man that had armies of men shaking in fear. He was shorter than Frank had expected. The Devil walked past him, leaning over the rooftop edge, it crossed his mind, how easy it would be to push him over the edge. So simple, the Devil would no longer control Hell's Kitchen. Just one push. Frank didn't move. The Devil laughed, it was a humorless angry thing, Frank felt it shake his very core. “Look at those vermin, every single one of them betraying their city, their home, for greed.” That was interesting, he'd heard the rumors, everyone had, but he hadn't thought there was any truth to them. People said the Devil used to protect Hell's Kitchen, that he had been imperative to the arrest of Wilson Fisk. That he hadn't done it to gain control of the city, that he had been trying to save the kitchen from people who wanted to control it. Like him, Frank never had been one to listen to rumors.  
“They do it for you.” Frank said, and the Devil laughed again, the sound sending a chill down his spine. There was so much rage in the man, barely contained.   
“They do it because they are weak, because they are too afraid of rumors and whispers to stand up for this city. They tell themselves they do it for their families, but they don't. They lie and cheat and kill, and they do it in my name because “the devil made me do it” is easier to tell your kids than the truth. They are greedy cowards and their stench infects my city.  
“Hell's Kitchen is not worth saving Captain, the only good people left aren't good anymore. A friend once told me, a long time ago, that this city had a way of making good people shoot their way out of bad situations. She wasn't wrong.”   
“Don't let Hell's Kitchen destroy the good in you.”  
“There is no good in me.” Frank admitted, “ But there is good in this city and it is worth saving.”Frank said. Daredevil turned, facing him. it was unnerving, being unable to read the man expression. He had his head tilted, lips slightly parted, he seemed to be considering something.   
“Let's agree to disagree there Captain. On both points.” He walked back towards the ledge, “You can't fire the entire police force.” DD said.  
“No, but you can. Stop giving them the money.” Frank replied,   
“You think I didn't try that? There are organizations circling this city like vultures, waiting for me to show weakness so they can swoop in and take over. Madame Gao has been keeping them at bay,, as she intends to betray me and run the city herself. But well, I'll deal with that when it happens. If I stop paying them, someone else starts threatening them. I can only control them so much, they don't kill, they aren't foolish enough to do that. They know the consequences for that.” Frank knew the consequences too, six months ago a man was found beaten half to death, his hands had been sawed off. When he gained consciousness he admitted to the murder of Lillian Johns, a fifty eight year old women who had been shot point blank three times in the chest because she saw something she shouldn't have. He said the Devil didn't like killers, said he'd cut each finger off before he removed the man's hands. “So I can't pull the trigger that's why he done it. So I can never pull the trigger again.” The man died in the hospital three days after he was found. The media had gone crazy about it, it was on the front page for almost a week, the television constantly running updates on the story. Frank had done his research, he knew the statistics. While people were far more scared of ‘The Devil’ than they had been of the kingpin or the hand. The city's death toll had slowed to a near stop. There was a time when bodies were dredged up at least three times a week. Human trafficking had gone down, but the drug trade had flourished under the Devil's reign. It used to be worse, without a doubt, don't mean it's good now. “So Captain, why haven't you killed me yet?”   
Frank's frowned, started at the sudden shift in conversation.  
“Why haven't you taken the shot? I've given you ample opportunity. Why is my body not lying broken on the sidewalk?”   
“Like you say, someone else will just step up to replace you.” Frank answered, not certain himself why he had not made a move.  
“The devil you know hmm?”   
“Something like that.” Frank replied  
“Ahh but you'd be a hero! I can see the papers now, Captain Frank Castle single handedly defeats the Devil of Hell's Kitchen, restoring the people's faith in the police force with and sunshine, rainbows and a puppy.”   
“I'm not sure that's what they would write.” Frank stated   
“Oh they'll write whatever I tell them to write.” daredevil dismissed, waving a hand. And that confirmed Frank's suspicions about the Devil owning the media.   
“Why am I still alive? I don't imagine you came here for a chat.” Frank returned  
“I suppose I was curious Captain.You're a marine, a warrior. I wanted to understand why you had chosen the path you did. You returned from the hell of war and discovered a new hell in the loss of your family. You joined the police force, took down the mob and took revenge on the people responsible for the murders of your wife and children. It's curious, intriguing even, you're still fighting. ”   
“Curiosity killed the cat.” Frank quipped.   
“Yes Captain Castle,” He smirked, “But satisfaction brought it back.” The Devil leaped from the ledge and Frank leant over in shock, watching as the man swung onto a nearby rooftop he landed in a crouch, stood facing Frank, and offered a mock salute before leaping to another roof. 

Frank packed away his rifle, mulling over the events off the evening. He couldn't sack the entire police force, the devil was right about that, but maybe he could invest in some of those body cams that were all the rage these days. He would offer overtime, fuck the budget, any cops who needed more than their salary could earn it. Maybe he could do a deal with the DA, get flexi hours for officers with families. He had no control of what his officers did out of uniform, but he could do what he could for when they when they were on duty. It wasn't enough, but it was a start. 

Chanter Notes: i am 98% sure the DA has nothing to do with police funding or hours or whatever. But I have no idea who did so .shrug.

Later Madame Gao tries to kill Matt and he's lying in a dumpster when Frank happens upon him and drags him back to his apartment, shit you hurt badObv we have to deal with Frank finding out devil is a big time (blind ) lawyer  
Matt angry that he let his guard down that he didn't see it coming. Fratt worried that Gao will make a move but Matt assures that she won't do anything until she has proof he's dead. which he's not. wants to go to court make it obvious he ain't dead Frank thinks that's a stupid idea and it will get him killed Natt freaks out and says that if Gao gains control of the city she will undo everything he's tried to achieve she'll get her blind drug mules back and kill people and reopen Hell's Kitchen to human trafficking and the city will go to the hell it was named after. and Frank sees good in him.

 

No. No way in hell she won't use that to kill you. 

“It doesn't matter! if I don't then she'll kill everyone who ever interacted with me. ive put anyone who has ever helped me in danger again and I can't do anything I can't fight her Frank I should have done something sooner I knew she wanted to take over I should have done something. She'll ruin everything Frank. Everything I've tried to stop from destroying this city. She's smart, smarter than me, patient enough to wait until I was starting to loose. She's been building this for years. I should have known. She'll need someone to distribute her product so she'll bring the Irish or the Italian mob back and she won't blink an eye when they kill civilians. I gave everything for this, I lost everything for this. It's all worth nothing Frank. Every good person that died because of me. Their lives are worth nothing. I thought I actually had a chance at saving this fucjing city. Well Hell's Kitchen doesn't want to be saved. she knew the whole goddamned time she knew exactly what this was doing to me and she waited until I was weak. Too useless to see what she was planning. I thought stopping Fisk would make a difference to this hell but it didn't. It never made a difference. Nothing I did made a difference. I killed people. I fucjing killed people and it was for nothing. Gao will bring this city back to the hell it was seven years ago and it will all be for nothing. They would have died for nothing because I failed. I failed and I can't stop her oh god Frank I can't stop her I can't.

**Author's Note:**

> this is actually terrible I'm sorry


End file.
